


Desert Heat

by Sheikahwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Kinda, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, desert vai, desert voe, handjob, post calamity, sand sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheikahwriter/pseuds/Sheikahwriter
Summary: Zelda can barely keep her mind straight while wandering in the Gerudo Desert with Link, especially with the exposing outfits they're both wearing.





	Desert Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend's artwork because oh my god Im a slut for them in these outfits its SO HOT.

The treks in Gerudo Desert were by far the worst.

Even with the proper gear, showing their skin basically as much as possible, the heat was just too much for the princess and her knight. It was hot, the couple was sweating, and they were searching for any more remains of Guardians to see if they could send the Sheikah to save them. It involved walking off the path of the normal way to Gerudo town in the blazing heat that warped their vision the further they looked.

Zelda refused to surf on the shield with Link. She knew just all too well how wreckless he really is, especially watching him during the event of rescuing her. He just didn’t care enough for the consequences, and even caring her, he was still a wild child.

“Do you want another Hydromelon? Looks like we got our twelth one right here,” Link said, bending down to the fruit growing on the vine. 

“I want  _ shade _ ,” Zelda replied in an annoyed tone.

“Okay, okay,” he took out his Sheikah slate, turning it on and looking around, “I marked an oasis up ahead where we can take a break and rest.”

He started walking forward again, and Zelda could only drag her feet behind him to try and keep up, “Are you sure this outfit gives me heat resistant properties? It’s not just something funny you can look at?”

“Both.”

She snorted, skipping to catch up with him so they were beside each other. Her hand flew right to his belt that as thrown around his body, her fingers tugging it and tracing it slightly, grazing his skin. “Well, your outfit is quite the eye catcher as well. The belts match your eyes.”

Link felt his body twitch when she tickled him, his eyes darting to Zelda in her Gerudo outfit and then back forward. He pointed head to a pair of trees, unable to clearly make out if there was even water there. “Up ahead.”

Oh the sweet relief Zelda felt seeing shade in the distance. Their pace picked up on the hot sand, nearly running from the sheer joy they felt just imagining the coolness under the trees. Laughter escaped the princesses mouth as she saw the water coming closer and closer, and she immediately hopped in, outfit and all.

Link chased after her, joining her in the refreshing secluded oasis. He walked over to Zelda, whose head was back in the water, her hair flowing all around her. She stood up so the water was touching up to her shoulders and tossed the sheer fabric over her mouth  behind her.

“Thank the Goddess you found this place, Link. The heat was definitely starting to get to my head,” she smiled, moving closer to him.

“Next time we’ll have to pack some heat resistant elixirs, I guess,” he replied, walking out of the water to the tree. “Take your time, I’m going to rest under the tree.”

She nodded, watching Link as he walked out of the oasis. His wet body just shining in the light, his high up ponytail now a bit droopy because of the water…and his back…

Zelda shook her head, knowing that here and now was the worst time--not just because it was technically public, but the sand.

She stayed in the water, Link seeming to doze off underneath the tree every now and then. Her mind wouldn’t leave him, though. Not in that outfit. It just complimented him so well. It was the perfect choice of colors, and it framed his physique  _ so  _ well. She had to get it out of her system, so when he woke up, she acted.

She stood up in the water, mindlessly heading towards him. Without even thinking there was extra sway in her hips, eyes meeting with his and he gazed up from the slate.

“You want me,” Zelda said, her hand against the tree, gazing down at him.

Link sank in the sand, the smirk on Zelda’s face growing. She watched him as his eyes traced down her wet body, the sheer fabric just showing more than what it was before, the drops of water glistening on her fair skin, and her just...her hips.

Zelda wanted him--who wouldn’t when he was dressed like that. But she didn’t feel like doing the work, she wanted him to fuck her. She wanted him to beg.

“Zelda--”

She put a finger on his lips, tracing her hand down under his chin and letting out a small giggle. “You know, I just couldn’t help myself in the water. That outfit on you is just so hot.”

He couldn’t swallow whatever was in his mouth. There was a lump in his throat, “And you didn’t let me help why?”

“I would hate to be so needy all of the time,” she replied, standing up and spinning around. She grabbed the fabric by the shore of the water, glancing back to her knight, who looked lightheaded. Zelda bit her lip, walking over to the tree and kneeling down in front of him.

There was such a strong tension, and Link looked so tense that he would have dropped dead right there if it weren’t for Zelda moving forward to put the fabric around him. She tugged him closer, the knight following with little restraint.

“What do you want?”

“I want to fuck you,” Link whispered. “So bad right now.”

Her finger went under his chin, “Is that how you talk to your princess?”

“Goddesses please--” he choked, trying to lean towards her lips. “I need you so bad, Zelda.”

“In the wild like this?”

“Anywhere. I’ll fuck you anywhere we are…” Link propped his hands against the tree she was against now, trapping her in under him.

“Calm down, pretty boy. Don’t touch me...” Her back was against the tree and she dropped the sheer fabric. Her hand traced down his chest, over his belt and to his pants.

“Zelda...Zelda,” he hissed out wincing as her hand rubbed over his crotch.

“Stay strong, you are my knight after all. Wouldn’t want you just completely losing to the person you’re supposed to protect,” The princess teased, her hand moving to the waistband of the pants. Her hand slipped inside, fingertips tracing against him.

He moved his hips, trying his best to keep his body up and over her. Her gaze with him was locked, his eyes were begging him to continue until he was finished. His husky breath grew quicker as he tried to move closer to her, head lowering and rolling around from the pleasure she was bringing.

“Zelda. Zelda, Zelda I can’t--”

She stopped, taking her hand away, “Can’t what?”

His eyes shot up to lock with hers, a fierceness hiding behind them that wasn’t there before. Out of aggravation and impatience, he pounced forward and kissed her against the tree. Zelda played with him until he reached his breaking point, and now it was her turn to have fun.

“Not the sand,” she managed to get out between kisses.

He grabbed her and stood up, pinning her hands above her head, exposing her entire body to him. Link could tell by the way she moaned that she was planning this the entire time. Using his knee to keep her against the tree, he bent over and grabbed her fabric, tying her wrists so she couldn’t move them away.

Part of her hated how she was locked in this position, unable to reciprocate his touches, but the other part made her body go up in flames when he began kissing down her body. His hands darting across her waist, grabbing and pulling her closer. His rough fingers pushing down past her waistband, just enough so that she was exposed to his liking and just enough to get things started. 

He grabbed her legs, putting them around him, pushing inside of her, making her throw her head back from the ecstacy after waiting for a so long.

She forced her eyes open and stared at Link in the desert voe outfit, so in love with the fact they both had the same desire for each other, so head over heels for the fact he knew there were no boundaries. There were no boundaries to the point where he could tie the princess of Hyrule to a tree and fuck her, and he would have no remorse.

“Yes, fuck me Link, fuck me,” she moaned and Link continued to push against her with force. 

Every second she said his name he only moved harder, begging her to continue to speak. Their bodies turned slick with the heat from the sun rising from the sand. His name was the only thing on her lips, her head rolling back, and it turned into a cry when she felt them both riding out their orgasm until the end.

He untied her hands, her arms dropping down and she groaned at first.

“What's so--”

He was cut off by a kiss on his lips, then parted to see a her smile so devilishly he had to fight one of his own.

“Sometimes you're just so easy.”

“Well we technically still are teenagers. And this heat doesn’t help the fact you just looked so sexy,” he replied. “Feel like you can continue making the journey?”

She shrugged, walking past him.

“Where are you going?”

“I think we should wash up,” Zelda answered with a smile, beginning to take off her top.

Link followed immediately behind, stripping his belts as he ran towards her.


End file.
